bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Corrosive Glue
Corrosive Glue is the Glue Gunner's tier 3 upgrade in Bloons Tower Defense 4, the second upgrade on the first path in Bloons Tower Defense 5, and the 2nd upgrade of Path 1 for in BTD6. Bloons Tower Defense 4 |unlocked = N/A |image = tba |game = Bloons Tower Defense 4 Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion Bloons Tower Defense 5 Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile Bloons TD Battles Bloons TD Battles Mobile Bloons Monkey City Bloons Monkey City Mobile Bloons Tower Defense 6 |tower = Glue Gunner |path = N/A |upgrade = 3 (BTD4) |cost = $255 (Easy) $300 (Medium) $325 (Hard) }} is an upgrade for the Glue Gunner in BTD4. It is the third upgrade of the Glue Gunner. It allows the Glue Gunner to deal 1 damage to bloons per 2 seconds. It costs $255 on Easy, $300 on Medium, and $325 on Hard. Description (insert description of what tower does) (insert visuals of tower) Bloons Tower Defense 5 |image = Corrosive Glue.png |game = Bloons Tower Defense 4 Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion Bloons Tower Defense 5 Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile Bloons TD Battles Bloons TD Battles Mobile Bloons Monkey City Bloons Monkey City Mobile Bloons Tower Defense 6 |tower = Glue Gunner |unlocked = TBA |path = Path 1 (BTD5) |upgrade = 2 (BTD5) |cost = $255 (Easy) $300 (Medium) $325 (Hard) $360 (Impoppable) }} is an upgrade for the Glue Gunner in BTD5. In BTD5, it is the 2nd upgrade of Path 1. It allows the Glue Gunner to deal 1 damage per 2 seconds. It costs $255 on Easy, $300 on Medium, $325 on Hard, and $360 on Impoppable. It allows the Glue Gunner to shoot corrosive glue that pops one layer of a bloon every two seconds. can pop Lead Bloons and Ceramic Bloons, although it still does not slow down Ceramic Bloons except on mobile. Description (insert description of what tower does) (insert visuals of tower) Tips *TBA Strategy TBA Bloons Tower Defense 6 |image = File:200-GlueGunner.png |game = Bloons Tower Defense 4 Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion Bloons Tower Defense 5 Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile Bloons TD Battles Bloons TD Battles Mobile Bloons Monkey City Bloons Monkey City Mobile Bloons Tower Defense 6 |tower = Glue Gunner |unlocked = TBA XP (BTD6) |path = Path 1 (BTD6) |upgrade = 2 (BTD6) |cost = $255 (Easy) $300 (Medium) $325 (Hard) $360 (Impoppable) |range=46 |attackspeed=Medium (every 1.0s) |pierce=1 (excluding additional upgrades) |damage=0 (glue blobs) 1 / 2.3s (corrosion DoT) }} returns as the 2nd upgrade of Path 1 for the Glue Gunner in BTD6. It allows the Glue Gunner to deal damage to bloons over time while glued, but now glue corrodes per 2.3s, which in total corrodes up to 4 layers (10 with Stickier Glue). Unlike BTD5, most upgrades of the Glue Gunner can now target MOAB-class, provided they have Corrosive Glue or special upgrades such as MOAB Glue. It costs $255 on Easy, $300 on Medium, $325 on Hard, and $360 on Impoppable. Description Corrosive Glue will take effect after 2.3 seconds. When it does, it applies 1 layer of damage to the affected bloons. Due to the previous upgrade, this will persist even if the current layer is popped. The base glue will last long enough to apply 4 layers of damage, unless an upgrade such as Stickier Glue is bought alongside Corrosive Glue. The Glue Gunner gains a purple protective suit and green goggles. When combined with other tier 2 crosspaths, half of the suit will be purple and the other half will be the other path's respective color. When applied as a secondary crosspath for tier 3 and 4 upgrades, their respective suits gain a thin, purple, vertical stripe on the middle of their headgear. Tips *TBA Strategy TBA Gallery CorrosiveGlueButton.png|Corrosive Glue button in Bloons TD 4. BTD5 Corrosive Glue unlocked.png|Corrosive Glue (upon being unlocked) in BTD5. CorrosiveGlueMonkey.png|Glue Gunner with Corrosive Glue upgrade in Bloons Tower Defense 4 Corrosive BTD5.png|Corrosive Glue icon in BTD5 BMC Corrosive Glue.png|Corrosive Glue in BMC corrosive glue btdb mobile.png|BTDB Mobile artwork Trivia BTD4-BTD5 *In Bloons Tower Defense 4, if a player upgrade a Glue Gunner to during a round, all of the bloons that the Glue Gunner already glued in that round will corrode. *The artwork of the Glue Gunner with in Bloons Tower Defense 5 has green glue dripping from his gun even though he shoots yellow glue, however the Bloon Liquefier shows yellow glue even though it shoots green glue. *This is the only upgrade for the Glue Gunner in Bloons TD 5 that has yellow corrosive glue. *Corrosive Glue pops slightly faster than the speed of which Regrowth Bloons regenerate at. This makes it effective for Regen Farming. *This can destroy a Rainbow Bloon on any beginner track with Stickier Glue, and a Ceramic Bloon on any beginner track in Bloons TD 4 iOS. **The reason is that in Bloons TD 4 iOS when popping a Ceramic Bloon with corrosion, all 10 layers of the shell count as 1 layer. It is unknown if it is a glitch or not. BTD6 *The Corrosive Glue artwork is shared with Glue Splatter and Stronger Glue, except with different color schemes. Category:Upgrades Category:Glue Gunner Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 2 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 2 Upgrades